帝王迷宫
:"Having proved your mettle in the Trials of Ascendancy, you earn the right to enter Izaro's Labyrinth. Centuries have passed, but its traps are as dangerous as the day its doors were first opened." :— Description on the official Path of Exile website The Labyrinth is a randomly generated dungeon filled with traps, puzzles and monsters. After having completed the Trials of Ascendancy in the current difficulty level, the player can enter the Labyrinth through the Statue of the Goddess in The Sarn Encampment. The traps from the Trials of Ascendancy (and one trap that was not showcased there) are combined in gauntlets throughout the Labyrinth. Its random level generation extends beyond single areas and affects the entire Labyrinth at once. Every day, the Labyrinth has a completely new layout. The layout is the same for every league, but differs in each difficulty. When the Labyrinth is generated, keys to locked doors are placed behind traps, hidden passages are created that connect areas and secret rooms are placed. Three times, the player encounters Izaro, and the fight will evolve depending on the player's actions in previous encounters. The first two fights end when Izaro's hitpoints are reduced to 2/3 and 1/3 respectively, the last one ends when Izaro is defeated. The last fight takes place in an arena containing many traps from the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth takes an experienced player around 30 minutes to complete. Players can not portal out to town; if they leave the dungeon, they will have to start all over again. The Labyrinth can be attempted as many times as desired. Completing the Labyrinth on Normal difficulty grants the player the ability to choose his Ascendancy class on top of receiving two points to spend on the Ascendancy skill tree. On Cruel and Merciless difficulty, the player again receives two points each. In addition, every time the player completes the Labyrinth, he may imbue one piece of his equipment with an enchantment. There are daily leaderboards where players can compete to solve the Labyrinth the quickest. Zones At each entrance/exit of the room you are in there is a map pedestal. This will show you any rooms you have visited, as well as all connections to neighbouring rooms, what type of room each is. Below are the types and what to expect in each one. Blank * This is a travel room, used to usher the player into more meaningful rooms. * Secret trap gauntlets can be found in these rooms. Silver Key * This room contains a . * This room may contain a secret passage to the Gold Key room. Opening this passage will NOT consume your silver key. Silver Cache * This room can contain an "Ascendant's Treasures", an "Emperor's Cache", an "Intricate Locker" or a Mysterious Darkshrine that grants a random effect. Gaining access the room containing the chest or shrine will consume a . Gold Door * Unlike Silver Doors these doors will block the way forward and must be opened to proceed down the path. * You will need a from the Golden Key room in order to open this door. Golden Key * This room contains one needed to open a Gold Door that is required to advance in the map. They do not necessarily lead directly to Izaro fights. * These rooms are always attached to the Gold Door rooms but can also be reached through a secret passage in Silver Key rooms. Forgotten Reliquary * This room contains multiple chests and caches that are guarded by trap combinations. * This room will contain a large chest that contains an item, called Trinket, that will aid you with the mechanics of the next Izaro fight. Aspirant's Trial * This room is where you fight Izaro Unique items The following unique items can be only found in the Labyrinth: * * * * * * * * Chests Secrets HiddenSwitch.jpg|Hidden switch opens a room that doesn't show on map Sarchophagus passage.png|Secret passage and one of the possible exits Skeleton switch.png|Opens a room containing a chest Pillar switch.png|Drops a large wall between two trap settings References Version history * Fixed a bug where all Strongboxes in the Labyrinth were unable to generate as magic, rare or unique. * Fixed a bug where Maps dropped in the Merciless Labyrinth were capable of being higher than Tier 1. * A "You are here" hover has been added to the Labyrinth progress map. * Introduced to the game. |} Category:Ascendancy